


I Want to Marry You...

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: AU - What if, Day 1, F/F, Love, MaddieBuckleyWeek2020, Marriage Proposal, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: What if Maddie hadn't fallen in love with Chim? What if she'd fallen in love with Athena? What if Athena had fallen too?
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Athena Grant
Series: Maddie Buckley Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I Want to Marry You...

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally 100% TarlosBuddie's fault. Love you girl but yeah, you put this in my head and it's all your fault, I love it though.

If Maddie had tried to find someone different than Doug, boy had she. Everything about Athena was the opposite of Doug. Athena was patient with Maddie, kind, sweet, loving, brave. The freedom Maddie had found in the arms of the police sergeant was something she'd never thought she'd find. That first ride along had been thrilling, exhilarating, and when Athena had dropped her off at her car afterwards Maddie hadn't been able to stop herself from hugging the older woman. The strength in Athena's arms, the security of them made Maddie tremble, but not in fear, but in the knowledge that she was _safe_ , something she hadn't been, hadn't felt, in years.

The months slide by far too slow and far too fast at the same time. When Doug came back into her life she'd been terrified, being dragged past Athena's unmoving body on the sidewalk had ripped her heart apart. She was so sure Athena was dead that when Buck found her, told her Athena was okay she sobbed, brokenly in relief in the ambulance to the hospital. Seeing Athena in that hospital bed had been both a relief and a heartbreak.

“You're okay.” Athena smiled, “Knew you would be.”

Maddie took Athena's hand, “We're okay.” She kissed the other woman softly, her cheeks heating, turning pink, but she didn't care.

Six months later everything was perfect, they sat in a restaurant, had dinner and then went for a walk along the beach. Maddie waited till they were alone, looked at Athena in the moonlight and smiled.

“Athena?”

“Yes Maddie?” The older woman looked at her, smiling softly.

“There's... there's something I've wanted to say to you, for a while now, but I wasn't sure how or when would be the right time. But the truth is, I don't know how I'd have gotten through this last little while without you. You are... so strong and brave and beautiful, and you make me feel so safe and loved.” She giggled, “And the kids are amazing, Harry and May are just, they're the best of you and Michael. I know it hasn't been easy with us, but I think it's been worth it.”

Athena blinked a few times, nodding finally, “I agree. It has been worth it, what's going on baby?”

Maddie flushed, “I want to marry you Athena.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box, popping it open one-handed to reveal a simple white gold band with small diamond, “It's not much but it's a symbol of how I feel for you. I _love_ you Athena, I know I said I didn't know if I'd ever be able to say it because of Doug but he's taken so much from me and you've given me so much more in return. I want to marry you. Will you marry me?”

Athena was stunned, she hadn't expected this, not really. She loved Maddie too and the journey of self-discovery they'd been on together had been incredible. She listened to Maddie speak, reached up to cup her cheek and kissed her softly.

“Yes Maddie, I'll marry you baby. And I love you too, so much.”

Maddie took Athena's hand and slipped the ring on it, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it once she had. She grinned at Athena, “This is the best night of my life.”

Athena smiled softly, “Why don't we go home and I'll see if we can't make it just that much better.”

“Deal.”

They walked hand in hand up the beach when they got back to Athena's house the night did get a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: RandoFando-Spoonie.
> 
> As always comments/kudos aren't necessary but always welcome.


End file.
